Vehicles include instrument panels to communicate information indicative of vehicle operation and performance to an operator. The instrument panel can include several gauges and dials that communicate vehicle conditions such as speed, engine rpm, temperature, oil pressure along with many other operational parameters. Some gauges include illuminated indicators referred to as tick marks that are provided at specific increments along the gauge face. The tick marks are part of a light guide disposed under the gauge face. The light guide includes features for uniformly providing light to each tick mark. However, in some instances, features on the light guide are not able to provide a desired illumination uniformity.
Automotive original equipment suppliers continually strive to improve quality, reduce costs and maintain customer interest with new products and aesthetic design features.